1000 Needles for a Liar!
by On Wings Of Hope
Summary: When you lie you eat needles when you eat needle you die when you die you only cause pain to loved ones. Sheena has 1000 waiting for Lloyd. She becomes banished from Mizuho and with no where to turn can she eat 1000 or make Lloyd... or will she run away


**1000 Needles for a Liar!**

****

_Chapter One... Lost Promises...

* * *

_

Her black hair was pulled up on top of her head in her normal fashion, almost the

only thing she let remain about herself now. She'd given up on her unfeminine ways a

while ago, she allowed herself to be saved by the man who now stood before her. She

reached her hand slowing up and behind her head and he seemed to blink, she sighed

inside and pulled down her hair letting it fall into her face shading out her emotions. He'd

changed everything about her, her fears and habits, her style and thoughts. But one thing

he could not change, not after any amount of years, nor with his fighting strength, was

tradition. Especially that of the village of Mizuho. She was now twenty-six years old, it

had been several years since Mithos had been killed and his promise wasn't for filled to

her, or the world yet! The expheres were still out there and being used. But when you

start a family, it is to be expected, or so she wanted to assume. But he promised her, the

night in Hiemdall, that they would go on a journey, just them, together to gather all the

remaining expheres. He said to her, words she still wished were true, "I want to be with

you too." he said to her. He took it in the meaning of friendship, she took her words in

love. She took a deep breath as the water of the Isle of Judgment flowed around them in

the rising sun letting her see the deep expressions on his face. Sorrow, regret, anger all at

once flowed from his eyes. She knew she needed no formality alone on the Isle as

judgment was passed in Mizuho, but she felt the need to be superior to this jerk. "I,

Sheena, Chief of the village of Mizuho, hereby on your judgment as a liar in the eyes of

our village people, sentence you to endure the Mizuho tradition of forcing a lair to

swallow one thousand needles. If the judged should die before the ritual ends, the

remaining needles are used to carve liar into his back and are laid in his grave sticking out

of his stomach when buried on the Isle of the Sinners. Lloyd Irving! Have you anything to

say before the ritual!" Sheena's voice became angry and stern when she spoke his name.

He looked down to her feet and slowed scanned up into her eyes. Her tears were clearly

seen. She did not wish him this trial but at the same time wanted it more than life. He lied

to her and she truly believed they could be together one day. But still she knew he and

Collete would be together from the start. Lloyd said, "I lied to you Sheena, and I knew the

grounds my promise stood on but I didn't listen. Forgive me, Sheena, please?" He ended

with a begging voice enough to make her drop a few needles by her feet. She stopped her

heart and lifted her face, her tears streaked her red cheeks. "A promise is a promise, no

matter how you explain yourself this is how it has to be!" She screamed. "I have a family,

a son and daughter, my wife." he said. "I don't care! If you cared about them you would

have kept your word! Now your not leaving this Isle alive unless you can eat these

needles and live! Even then you'll soon be torn apart from the inside anyhow!" She

continued to yell. She held ten needles in each hand and approached him, in the light she

could see now how tightly his was bound by the ropes. She used her foot to push him to

the ground. He lied still on his back. Her voice rang above the water and the birds,

"One!"

* * *

Hey! Wow if you read to this you made it though the crap that is chapter one... yes this chapter is short I know but if anyone at all is willing to review I'll actually write more (or try anyway with school in the way blah!) ...you know I could makes this into a one shot... but I actually want to make something with chapters for once! ...oh well... please review before I implode.

_...next chapter..._

_... "As Vice-Chief of this village I judge you as a liar and you should be put though the trial of one thousand needles..."_

_...blood stained his lips as she sat beside him looking over his face, "Your lies hurt don't they, now you know how I felt!"_

_...We banish you from our lands for all you existence! Not even you soul will be permitted here after death!_

_...she silently moved away crying as the man faded into the darkness, "A promise is a promise," he spoke from the woods as he vanished from her..._

_...your nothing more that a fool with that tainted elven anyway, isn't that right!_

_(yeah... I use quotes ill use next chapter because I have it all in my brain! Hahaha!)_


End file.
